


To Have, To Keep

by rocketpool



Series: Charcoal Shouldn't Look So Good On You [2]
Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: D/s, M/M, cross-posted from LJ, porntastic, sometimes bdsm is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpool/pseuds/rocketpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their anniversary, and Christian knows exactly what to give Steve...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have, To Keep

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://amara-m.livejournal.com/profile)[**amara_m**](http://amara-m.livejournal.com/)'s birthday. I'm late, but hopefully it's good enough to make up for it... Many thanks to [](http://badfalcon.livejournal.com/profile)[**badfalcon**](http://badfalcon.livejournal.com/) for being inspiration, [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=darlinglisa)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=darlinglisa)for hand-holding and answering all my questions (and making sure I stopped over thinking everything), and[](http://justapieceofme.livejournal.com/profile)[ **justapieceofme**](http://justapieceofme.livejournal.com/) for the random questions here and there.
> 
> Contains bondage.

 

  
Christian smiles to himself as he lays everything out on the floor where he’ll need it, fingers lingering over each piece like the touch alone will draw out the memories. As though the touch of cool metal and supple leather can begin to capture the years that have passed, can come close to representing what he and Steve have meant to each other. It’ll be five years come tomorrow afternoon. He knows Steve has plans for tomorrow night, knows they’ll celebrate with their friends for all the good years they’ve had and the times to come.

Tonight, though, will be theirs and theirs alone.

Chris’ smile widens, mostly because Steve doesn’t even know what he has in mind. He’s made enough phone calls to ensure their privacy, to get the timing right. He has just enough time, if he stops reminiscing, to get himself together before Steve gets back from his mama’s.

So he stands and strips, putting the clothes away in the other room. He takes off the collar he’s wearing and puts it away, pulling out another. It’s the first collar Steve bought him, when things were still new between them, a promise in its own way. Christian shivers a little as he slides it into place, as he does the buckle himself, and he takes a moment to settle himself before he goes back to his things. He takes the lube next, slicking his fingers before sliding them into himself, opening himself, thinking of Steven doing the same. Thinking of Steven replacing his fingers with his cock, and Chris has to stop himself before he carries himself too far.

He puts the cock ring on and strokes himself as he debates which item to use next. It’s the ball gag that catches his attention, and he shivers again as he puts it on, breathing deep and even through his nose as he adjusts the straps. He can almost feel Steven’s fingers in his hair as he does, can almost feel his warm glow of satisfaction as he reaches for the first spreader bar, as he cuffs first one ankle and then the other. Then he takes the second bar, cuffing it between his knees.

Which makes the plug next. Christian groans just at the thought of it inside him, of Steve coming home and finding him, finding the remote and turning it on. He presses it inside himself carefully, until it’s in just the right place. So full, and yet torture for who it isn’t, for what it isn’t doing.

 _Soon_ , he reminds himself, glancing at the clock to make sure he hasn’t wasted too much time. He picks up the nipple clamps next, fingering the alligator clips for a moment before attaching them. The metal chain is cool against his skin, glittering a little beside his tattoos, and it tugs a little as he attaches the end of it to his cock ring. He’d hiss if he could, but with the gag he can only take a sharp breath through his nose.

He’s hard enough now that it aches, that stroking himself isn’t any more a distraction than a relief, and he tries to steady his breathing as he reaches for the rope. The slide of the cord against his inner thigh as he lashes ankle to thigh makes him groan again. It takes a concerted effort to focus to make his hands tie the knots he needs, to make himself reach for the next length of rope. The pull of his restraints, how little he can move once he’s tied the other side, makes him _want_ all the more.

Christian picks up the cuffs next, the chain linked in the middle clattering a little against the spreader bar between his knees as he makes sure the right cuff is still loose enough to slip his hand in and out. He slips his left hand into its cuff, tightening the strap until it’s snug, and puts it behind his back before clipping the loose end of the chain to the back of his collar. He trembles a little now with the need to be touched, to be taken. His breath is heavy as he moves the vibrator remote out in front of him, as he pulls the blindfold on one handed.

Slipping his other hand into his cuff, he manages to settle himself enough to wait. He isn’t sure how long he waits, exactly, though he knows it isn’t really very long. Each shift tugs a little at the clamps, at the ropes around his thighs, the bars between his legs. He’s all too aware of the plug in his ass and the ring around his cock, of the silence in the apartment around him.

Then he hears the key in the lock, the slide of metal on metal and the jingle of Steve’s keys as the door slides open. The night air feels chilly against his naked skin, but he can feel Steve’s gaze and he flushes, whimpering. He hears the door click as it shuts, hears Steve’s boots against the hardwood floor.

“Jesus, Christian,” he says, voice rough with a mixture of love and desire. He strokes Chris’ hair for a moment before tangling his hand in the curls and tipping Chris’ head back, making him sit up straighter, the clips tugging at his nipples again. Christian moans a little, leaning into the touch. “So beautiful.” He kisses Chris’ forehead and releases him, leaning down to tighten the loose cuff before stepping away.

Chris can hear the light scrape of Steve lifting the remote, and then Steve is walking back toward the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He pants a little, straining for any sound of Steve undressing, and wonders if he’ll bring out anything else. The gloves, perhaps, or the vibrating ring. But then the vibrator turns on, breaking his thoughts with the shock of pleasure long enough to steal his breath and leave him moaning, only to turn off again. He whimpers at the loss, begs as much as he can with the gag.

The vibrator turns on again, the setting higher. He moans again and tries to hitch his hips despite his restraints, back arcing, and the pull of the clamps only makes him louder. Makes his cock throb and ache all the more as the chain tugs the ring. And then it’s turned off again, leaving him panting, leaving him wanting. He’s almost surprised by the touch on his shoulder that follows, a feather light stroke that’s barely there. Christian shivers a little as it trails along toward his neck as Steve circles him, reveling in the feel of the cool soft leather and trying to lean into the touch.

Steve stops and takes him by the chin, filling Chris’ senses with the smell of leather, his grip firm. “No moving,” he says. “Understand?” Christian nods, just once, and Steven hums in approval. He trails his fingers over Chris’ face, tracing the line of his lips around the gag, along his jaw and down his throat. Chris moans, still wanting, but he doesn’t move. “So beautiful, all done up like this. Such a beautiful surprise.” His hands skim lower, the leather just a little warmer now, tracing the lines of Chris’ tattoos down his chest before twisting the clamps just so.

Christian whimpers a little and tries to hitch up his hips before he can stop himself. The spank comes swiftly, two hits in quick succession stinging where his thigh meets his ass, just behind the ropes. He whimper-moans and stills, resisting the urge to try and lean until he can press his face against Steve; he can feel how near he is, even though Steven isn’t touching him, can feel his eyes. But he wants to be touched, needs to be touched, so he waits.

Steve doesn’t wait long, soothing over the spot with gentle strokes, the leather soft and cool against Chris’ hot skin. “You know what you do to me?” he asks, letting his hands go back to wandering over Chris’ body. Chris moans a little, wanting more. “Just to see you like this? That you did this to yourself just for me?” He strokes the inside of Christian’s thigh now, soft leather against soft flesh along the ropes binding him. Chris can feel him lean in enough to speak in his ear, Steve’s voice heavy with desire, his breath hot. “Makes me want to lean you forward and fuck you. Is that what you want Christian? For me to fuck you?”

Christian tries to beg around the gag, especially once Steve wraps one hand around his cock, sliding slowly along his length. It’s hard to keep still, hard not to try to buck into that supple leather. Steven nips at his earlobe, tugging on his earring as he slides his thumb along the slit and strokes back down. Chris can’t help but moan as Steve continues stroking him, kissing now along his jaw, along his neck above and below the collar, until he reaches the joint of his shoulder. He kisses there, then sucks, worrying at the spot with his teeth until it bruises. Chris whimpers, but tips his head, offering more, offering everything.

“Oh Christian,” Steve murmurs. He pulls away, and Chris can barely hear what he’s doing over the sound of his own breathing, of his own heartbeat. He sets something down in front of him before kneeling behind him, one hand smoothing over his back, and then he’s cutting through the ropes. Chris hears him set the knife on the counter, and then Steve is pulling the cords away. His fingers chase along in the marks left behind, soothing them, claiming them, and his breath is getting heavier. “Fuck,” he mutters, almost to himself, almost urgently, and as he tosses the rope aside he tears open the cuffs to the spreader bar at Chris’ ankles. “Lean forward.”

Steve eases him down until his forehead is pressed against the small leather pillow from their room. Chris breathes in deep, the smell of leather, the smell of them both, and raises his ass up. He moans as he feels Steve’s hands travel down his back, to the crack, his fingers teasing around the edge of the plug. Steve pulls it out gently, torturously slowly, and Christian whimpers once it’s removed, feeling suddenly empty.

And then Steven’s pushing inside of him in one smooth stroke, rolling his hips once he’s in completely to make sure Chris feels it. Chris takes it, grunting, doing his best to thrust back, to let Steve know he can fuck him into the floor. Steve takes hold of his hips, his grip tight enough to bruise, and sets a pace like he means to do just that. Every breath is a groan now, and Steven keeps hitting his prostate, never quite slides all the way out before he’s pumping back in. Christian can tell he’s close by the time he reaches down to unsnap the cock ring, his hips starting to stutter.

Steve lets the ring fall free and the chain tugging against the clamps is enough to send Chris over the edge. He cries out, muffled by the gag, his vision sparking at the edges like fireworks despite not being able to see, and he tightens around Steve. A few more thrusts and Steven follows after, bottoming out as he’s buried in him completely, filling him.

For a few moments they just breathe, and then Steve slides out and helps sit him up. He removes the nipple clamps, then the chain from Chris’ collar, then lets him out of his cuffs. Christian could start undoing the gag himself, or remove the blindfold, but he waits. He lets Steven take care of him, loving every touch. He sighs in relief as Steve pulls the spreader bar from between his knees and unhooks the gag. Steve pulls the blindfold off last, then runs his fingers through Chris’ hair. Cups his face, brushing his thumbs over Chris’ cheeks. The look in his eyes would be enough, but he kisses him, and it’s _I love you_ and _thank you_ all at once.  



End file.
